Kallian
Kallian (カリアン, Karian; English dub: ) is a character from Xenoblade Chronicles. He is Melia's older half-brother and the son of the Emperor Sorean and First Consort Yumea . He is 151 years old. Before Prison Island Kallian appears to be an adviser to his father, Emperor Sorean Antiqua. He is calm and collected, but he shows concern for his sister. Although he is the eldest of Sorean's children and also a pure-blooded High Entia, Kallian is not first in line for the throne, an arrangement he fully supports. He accidently walks in on Yumea talking to a masked High Entia woman, however does not hear what they say. Later he goes to visit the group, possibly to check their safety, however by the time he arrives the group has already dealt with the assassins. Alvis, who arrived at much the same time, having had a vision, suggests that the attackers are members of the Bionite Order. Kallian scoffs at this before remembering earlier, and realizes his mother may have tried to assassinate the group. Shulk then tells Kallian that he has foreseen Melia's death and that they need to prevent it, however he goes against this as "Those who enter the tomb must do so alone." He seems annoyed - possibly due to anxiety - and is fairly easily talked round by Dunban, on the basis that the party is not High Entia and thus are not bound by High Entia rules. The Second War Kallian offers Melia to take control as a regent and start diplomatic negotiations to form an allied front from Bionis to fight against the Mechon. In this way, Melia is supplanted by a double of her to act during official ceremonies while she can travel with the group. She accepts and leaves Alcamoth. Kallian summons Chief Dunga, Otharon, and Dickson to act as representatives for their people. Even though Otharon shows initial reticence to fight alongside the High Entia, he eventually accepts. After he learns of the attack on Galahad Fortress and Melia's disappearance, Kallian decides to attack Sword Valley immediately. He is seen directing the Bionis troops at Sword Valley, from where he has positioned his Havres on the front lines, against the recommendations of his advisers. He shares his Havres with Alvis and two guards. After gaining some ground, Alvis points out that the Mechon are not actively defending nor attacking, and then reveals that the Mechonis is about to awaken, before leaving to join the main group. When the Mechonis does begin to move, Kallian immediatly orders the retreat of the allied forces back to the Bionis' arm in an attempt to lower casualties. Bionis' Reawakening After the party escapes from the Mechonis in Junks, a group of Telethia headed by Dickson flanks them. Just as Dickson's Telethia is about to blast the group, Kallian appears with the Havres squadron and fires on the Telethia. Reyn warns him of Dickson's treachery and Kallian tells Dickson that the Telethia cannot win against the Havres. However, Lorithia, riding a Havres of her own slightly behind the prince, openly betrays the her entire species and begins emitting high frequencies of ether. This causes all of the High Entia present - except Melia, as she is half homs - to begin to transform into Telethia, and also reveals that Telethia were High Entia all along. Whilst struggling not to transform, Kallian tells Melia that he was aware of this, and that it is why she is the hope of the High Entia. Nearing the end of this attack, Kallian is almost fully transformed - his head remains - into a Telethia, but he manages to maintain his will and attacks the disciples, who vanish into a huge explosion with him, allowing the party to escape. Later on, in the Bionis' Interior, it is revealed that Kallian and the disciples both survived the blast. However his mind is blank as his transformation into a full Telethia is complete, and Lorithia controls him. She demonstates this by kissing him, purely to taunt the party - mosty Melia. She then combines herself with him, merging in to become one Telethia, to destroy the group. When they are defeated, Melia has a vision, seeing Kallian standing alone in bright white light. He tells her that she is not to blame for the High Entia's downfall, and repeats that Melia is the the hope of the High Entia. The bright light fades back and condenses into the Telethia, much to Lorithia's horror, and then it explodes into light. For a moment Kallian is visible, hovering where the Telethia was, and he expresses happiness at the prospect of being with his father again, and tells Melia that she must now live her own life, make her own choices. Then the radient light surrounding him vanishes, as does he, leaving only a few feathers to float down onto the party. Riki is the only other to hear Kallian's words, but could not see him. The reason for this could be for the same reason Riki could hear 'ghosts' in Ose Tower. Kallian concept.jpg kallian11.png Telethia 2.jpg|Kallian as a Telethia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pages with spoilers Category:High Entia Category:NPC Category:Supporting Characters